wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cruzadas
Chama-se cruzada a qualquer um dos movimentos militares de inspiração cristã que partiram da Europa Ocidental em direção à Terra Santa (nome pelo qual os cristãos denominavam a Palestina) e à cidade de Jerusalém com o intuito de conquistá-las, ocupá-las e mantê-las sob domínio cristão. Estes movimentos estenderam-se entre os séculos XI e XIII, época em que a Palestina estava sob controle dos turcos muçulmanos. No médio oriente, as cruzadas foram chamadas de "invasões francas", já que os povos locais viam estes movimentos armados como invasões e por que a maioria dos cruzados vinha dos territórios do antigo Império Carolíngio e se autodenominavam francos. Os ricos e poderosos cavaleiros da Ordem de São João de Jerusalém (Hospitalários) e dos Cavaleiros Templários foram criados durante as Cruzadas. O termo é também usado, por extensão, para descrever, de forma acrítica, qualquer guerra religiosa ou mesmo um movimento político ou moral. O termo cruzada não era conhecido no tempo histórico em que ocorreu. Na época eram usadas, entre outras, as expressões "peregrinação" e "guerra santa". O termo Cruzada surgiu porque seus participantes se consideravam soldados de Cristo, distinguidos pela cruz aposta a suas roupas. As Cruzadas eram também uma peregrinação, uma forma de pagamento a alguma promessa, ou uma forma de pedir alguma graça, e era considerada uma penitência.Riley-Smith, Jonathan. The Oxford History of the Crusades New York: Oxford University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-19-285364-3.Riley-Smith, Jonathan. The First Crusaders, 1095-1131 Cambridge University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-521-64603-0. Por volta do ano 1000, aumentou muito a peregrinação de cristãos para Jerusalém, pois corria a crença de que o fim dos tempos estava próximo e, por isso, valeria a pena qualquer sacrifício para evitar o inferno. Incidentalmente, as Cruzadas contribuíram muito para o comércio com o Oriente. Antecedentes Depois da morte de Maomé (632), vagas de exércitos árabes lançaram-se com novo fervor à conquista dos seus antigos dominadores, os bizantinos e os persas sassânidas, que vinham de décadas de guerra. Estes últimos, depois de serem esmagadoramente derrotados em algumas batalhas, levaram 30 anos para ser destruídos, devido mais à extensão do seu império do que à sua resistência militar: o último Xá morreu em Cabul em 655. Os bizantinos resistem bem menos: cederam uma parte da Síria, a Palestina, o Egito e o norte de África, mas ao fim sobreviveram e mantiveram sua capital Constantinopla. Em novo impulso, os exércitos conquistadores muçulmanos lançaram-se então sobre a Índia, a Península Ibérica, o sul de Itália, a França, e as ilhas mediterrâneas. Tendo se tornado uma civilização tolerante e brilhante sob o ponto de vista intelectual e artístico, o império muçulmano sofreu de gigantismo e viu enfraquecer-se militar e politicamente. Aos poucos, as zonas mais longínquas tornaram-se independentes ou então foram recuperadas pelos seus inimigos, bizantinos, francos, reinos neo-godos, os quais guardavam na memória a época de conquista. No século X, essa desagregação acentuou-se, em parte devido à influência de grupos de mercenários convertidos ao islão que tentaram criar reinos separados. Os turcos seljúcidas (não confundir com os turcos otomanos antepassados dos criadores do actual estado da Turquia), procuraram impedir esse processo e conseguiram unificar uma parte do território. Acentuaram a guerra contra os cristãos, esmagaram as forças bizantinas em Manzikiert em 1071 conquistando, assim, o leste e o centro da Anatólia e Jerusalém em 1078. Depois de um período de expansão nos séculos X e XI o Império Bizantino viu-se em sérias dificuldades: a braços com revoltas de nómadas ao norte da fronteira, e perda dos territórios da península Itálica, conquistados pelos normandos. Internamente, a expansão dos grandes domínios em detrimento do pequeno campesinato resultou numa diminuição dos recursos financeiros e humanos disponíveis ao estado. Como solução, o imperador Aleixo I Comneno decidiu pedir auxílio militar ao Ocidente para fazer frente à ameaça seljúcida. O domínio dos turcos seljúcidas sobre a Palestina foi percebido pelos cristãos do Ocidente como uma ameaça e uma forma de repressão sobre os peregrinos e os cristãos do Oriente. Em 27 de janeiro de 1095, no concílio de Clermont, o papa Urbano II exortou os nobres franceses a libertar a Terra Santa e a colocar Jerusalém de novo sob soberania cristã , apresentando a essa expedição militar como uma forma de penitência. A multidão presente aceitou entusiasticamente o desafio e logo partiu em direcção ao Oriente, sobrepondo uma cruz vermelha sobre suas roupas (daí terem recebido o nome de "cruzados"). Assim começavam as cruzadas. Nove cruzadas (segundo a tradição) thumb|300px|Rota das principais Cruzadas. Tradicionalmente se fala em nove Cruzadas, mas, na realidade, elas constituíram um movimento quase permanente. Cruzada Popular ou dos Mendigos (1096) A Cruzada Popular ou dos Mendigos (1096) foi um acontecimento extra-oficial que consistiu em um movimento popular que bem caracteriza o misticismo da época e começou antes da Primeira Cruzada oficial. O monge Pedro, o Eremita, graças a suas pregações comoventes, conseguiu reunir uma multidão. Entre os guerreiros, havia uma multidão de mulheres, velhos e crianças. Na busca de recursos financeiros para o longa viagem até a Palestina, estes cruzados buscaram infiéis ricos mais próximos de suas casas. Assim, começaram a atacar judeus europeus. As primeiras vítimas foram os judeus da Renânia. Inspirado por Pedro o Eremita, o conde Emich de Leisengen marcou a própria testa com queimadura em forma de cruz e liderou um grupo de peregrinos para atacar os judeus da cidade de Spier. Apesar da oposição do bispo católico da cidade, os peregrinos mataram muitos judeus que se recusaram a abraçar a fé cristã. O mesmo bando seguiu depois até Worms, atacou a Judengasse e matou mais de mil judeus. O grupo prosseguiu até Mainz, onde mais 990 judeus foram mortos. Ataques a judeus ocorreram também na Colônia, Trier, Metz, Praga e Ratisbona e o sentimento antijudeu espalhou-se pela França e Inglaterra.. Ante a impaciência da multidão, em Oedenburg (atual Sopron), Pedro despachou seu comandante militar Walter o Impiedoso com cinco mil cruzados. Ao chegar à cidade bizantina de Belgrado, os cruzados começaram a pilhar a área rural e 150 deles morreram em confronto com a população local Auxiliado por um cavaleiro, Guautério Sem-Haveres, os peregrinos atravessaram a Alemanha, Hungria e Bulgária, causando desordens e desacatos, sendo em parte aniquilados pelos búlgaros. Em 1 de agosto de 1096, chegaram em péssimas condições a Constantinopla. Mal equipada e mal alimentada, essa cruzada massacrou, pilhou e destruiu. Ainda assim, o imperador bizantino Aleixo I Comneno recebeu os seguidores do eremita em Constantinopla. Prudentemente, Aleixo aconselhou o grupo a aguardar a chegada de tropas mais bem equipadas. Mas a turba começou a saquear a cidade. O imperador bizantino, desejando afastar esse "bando turbulento" de sua capital, obrigou-os a se alojar fora de Constantinopla, perto da fronteira muçulmana, e procurou incentivá-los a atacar os infiéis. Foi um desastre, pois a Cruzada dos Mendigos chegou muito enfraquecida à Ásia Menor, onde foi arrasada pelos turcos. Somente um reduzido grupo de integrantes conseguiu juntar-se à cruzada dos cavaleiros. [[Ficheiro:Roman du Chevalier du Cygne f176v Pierre l'Ermite.jpg|thumb|350px|left|[[Pedro, o Eremita|Pedro o Eremita]] mostra o caminho de Jerusalém aos cruzados (iluminura francesa, c.1270)]] Durante um mês, mais ou menos, tudo o que os cavaleiros turcos fizeram foi observar a movimentação dos invasores, que se ocupavam apenas de saquear as regiões próximas do acampamento onde foram alojados. Até que, em agosto de 1096, o bando inquieto cansou-se de esperar e partiu para a ofensiva. Quando parte dos europeus resolveu partir em direção às muralhas de Niceia (atual İznik), cidade dominada pelos muçulmanos, uma primeira patrulha de soldados do sultão turco Kilij Arslan foi enviada, sem sucesso, para barrá-los. Animado pela primeira vitória, o exército do Eremita continuou o ataque a Niceia, tomou uma fortaleza da região e comemorou se embriagando, sem saber que estava caindo numa emboscada. O sultão mandou seus cavaleiros cercarem a fortaleza e cortarem os canais que levavam água aos invasores. Foi só esperar que a sede se encarregasse de aniquilá-los e derrotá-los, o que levou cerca de uma semana. Quanto ao restante dos cruzados maltrapilhos, foi ainda mais fácil exterminá-los. Tão logo os francos tentaram uma ofensiva, marchando lentamente e levantando uma nuvem de poeira, foram recebidos por um ataque de flechas. A maioria morreu ali mesmo, já que não dispunha de nenhuma proteção. Os que sobreviveram fugiram em pânico. O sultão, que havia ouvido histórias temíveis sobre os francos, respirou aliviado. Mal imaginava ele que aquela era apenas a primeira invasão e que cavaleiros bem mais preparados ainda estavam por vir. Primeira Cruzada (1096-1099) thumb|direita|400px|Rota dos líderes da primeira cruzada, por William Shepherd, Atlas Histórico, 1911. Foi chamada também de Cruzada dos Nobres ou dos Cavaleiros. Ao pregar e prometer a salvação a todos os que morressem em combate contra os pagãos (leia-se, muçulmanos) em 1095, o papa Urbano II estava a criar um novo ciclo. É certo que a ideia não era totalmente nova: parece que já no século IX se declarara que os guerreiros mortos em combate contra os muçulmanos na Sicília mereciam a salvação. As várias versões que nos restam do seu apelo mostram que Urbano relatou também os infortúnios dos cristãos do oriente, e sublinhou que se até então os cavaleiros do ocidente habitualmente combatiam entre si perturbando a paz, poderiam agora lutar contra os verdadeiros inimigos da fé, colocando-se ao serviço de uma boa causa. O apelo foi feito a todos sem distinção, pobres ou ricos. E foi, de facto, o que sucedeu. Mas os ricos e pobres rapidamente formaram cruzadas separadas. Por volta de 1097, um exército de 30 mil homens, dentre eles muitos peregrinos, cruzou a Ásia Menor, partindo de Constantinopla. A cruzada dos cavaleiros, possuindo recursos, embora progredindo devagar, fizera um acordo com o imperador de Bizâncio de lhe devolver os territórios conquistados aos turcos. Liderada por grandes senhores, levava quer proprietários, quer filhos segundos da nobreza. Esse acordo seria desrespeitado, à medida que o mal-entendido entre as duas partes cresceria. thumb|220px|esquerda|A tomada de Jerusalém durante a [[Primeira Cruzada em 1099, de um manuscrito medieval.]] Os bizantinos pretendiam um grupo de mercenários solidamente enquadrados ao qual se pagasse o soldo e que obedecesse às ordens - não aquelas turbas indisciplinadas; os cruzados não estavam dispostos, depois de tantos sacrifícios a entregar o que obtinham. Apesar da animosidade entre os líderes e das promessas quebradas entre os cruzados e os bizantinos que os ajudavam, a Cruzada prosseguiu. Os turcos estavam simplesmente desorganizados. A cavalaria pesada e a infantaria francas não tinham experiência em lutar contra a cavalaria leve e arqueiros turcos, e vice-versa. A resistência e a força dos cavaleiros venceram a campanha em uma série de vitórias, a maioria muito difíceis. Em 19 de junho de 1097, os cruzados cercaram e tomaram Niceia (atual İznik), devolvendo-a aos bizantinos, e logo tomaram o rumo de Antioquia. Em julho, foram atacados pelos turcos em Dorileia, mas conseguiram vencê-los e, após penosa marcha, chegaram aos arredores de Antioquia em 20 de outubro. A cidade de Antioquia somente cairia, após longo cerco, a 3 de junho de 1098, com a ajuda de um sentinela armênio que facilitou a entrada dos cruzados nas muralhas da cidade. Seguiu-se um saque terrível da população muçulmana da cidade, que ficou na posse de Boemundo de Taranto, o chefe dos normandos. Godofredo de Bulhão, após longo cerco, conquistou Jerusalém atacando uma guarnição fraca em 1099. A repressão foi violenta. Segundo o arcebispo Guilherme de Tiro, a cidade oferecia tal espetáculo, tal carnificina de inimigos, tal derramamento de sangue que os próprios vencedores ficaram impressionados de horror e descontentamento. Godofredo de Bulhão ficou só com o título de protector e, à sua morte, Balduíno, seu irmão, proclamou-se rei. Os cristãos humilharam-se após as duas conquistas massacrando muito dos residentes, indiferentemente da idade, fé ou sexo. Após a vitória, era preciso organizar a conquista. Surgiram quatro estados cruzados, conhecidos coletivamente como Outremer ("Ultramar"), do norte para o sul: o Condado de Edessa, o Principado de Antioquia, o Condado de Trípoli, e o Reino de Jerusalém. O sucesso da primeira cruzada pelas indisciplinadas tropas foi até certo ponto uma surpresa e ocorreu porque os cruzados chegaram num momento de desordem naquela periferia do mundo islâmico. Uma vez conquistado o território ao inimigo, os cruzados, cujos desentendimentos com os bizantinos começaram ainda durante a campanha, não mais quiseram devolver as terras aos seus irmãos de fé cristã do Império Bizantino. thumb||200px|Cruzados (Larousse, 1922) Muitos dos combatentes retiraram-se uma vez conquistada Jerusalém (incluindo os grandes senhores), mas um núcleo ficou (cálculos chegam a falar de algumas centenas de cavaleiros e um milhar de homens a pé). As cidades principais (como Antioquia, Edessa) tornarem-se capitais de principados e reinos (embora Jerusalém fosse de certo modo o centro político e religioso), com outras marcas a protegê-los. O sistema feudal foi transplantado para oriente com algumas alterações: muitas vezes, em vez de receber feudos, os cavaleiros eram pagos com direitos ou rendas (modalidade que existia também na Europa). As cidades mercantis italianas tornaram-se fundamentais para a sobrevivência desses estados: permitiram a chegada de reforços e interceptar os movimentos das esquadras muçulmanas, tornando o Mediterrâneo novamente um mar navegável pelos ocidentais. Mas rapidamente os muçulmanos iriam reagir. De qualquer modo, nos anos seguintes, com a euforia da vitória, mais voluntários seguiram para o Oriente. Os contingentes seguiam por nacionalidades, continuando pouco organizados. As motivações eram variáveis: se alguns pretendiam obter novos feudos, ou redimir-se das suas faltas, havia também aqueles que "apenas" pretendiam ganhar batalhas, cobrir-se de glória, bênçãos espirituais, e voltar para a sua terra. Os governantes cruzados encontravam-se em grande desvantagem numérica em relação às populações muçulmanas que eles tentavam controlar. Assim, construíram castelos e contrataram tropas mercenárias para mantê-los sob controle. A cultura e a religião dos francos era muito estranha para cativar os residentes da região. Dos seguros castelos, os cruzados interceptavam cavaleiros árabes. Por aproximadamente um século, os dois lados mantiveram um clássico conflito de guerrilha. Os cavaleiros francos eram muito fortes, mas lentos. Os árabes não aguentavam um ataque da cavalaria pesada, mas podiam cavalgar em círculo em volta dela, na esperança de incapacitar as unidades dos francos e fazer emboscadas no deserto. Os reinos cruzados localizavam-se, em sua maioria, no litoral, pelo qual eles podiam receber suprimentos e reforços, mas as constantes incursões e o infeliz populacho mostravam que eles não eram um sucesso econômico. thumb|200px|left|''A Máquina de Guerra dos Cruzados'', [[Gustave Doré (1832-1883)]] Por volta do ano 1100, uma nova expedição partiu. Chegados a Constantinopla, levantaram-se discussões com os bizantinos que estavam fartos de ter aqueles vizinhos incómodos que pilhavam a terra, portavam-se de uma forma muito mais brutal em guerra, e ficavam com o que conquistavam (para além das diferenças culturais e religiosas). Entretanto, os turcos estavam a unificar-se para tentar fazer face a estas ameaça. Evitando combates directos até ao último momento contra a cavalaria pesada cristã, usaram tácticas de emboscadas. Em Mersivan, esmagaram um dos exércitos cristãos (o dos lombardos e francos) que fora abandonado pelos seus líderes e cavaleiros (que fugiram). Estes foram severamente criticados pela fuga, assim como Alexio, imperador de Bizâncio, por não ter dado apoio. Outro grupo, o exército de Nivernais, também foi destruído de forma similar (com fuga de líderes incluída). A expedição da Aquitânia portou-se melhor: ao menos os cavaleiros ficaram a combater e morrer juntamente com o povo. Alguns poucos conseguiram fugiram para Constantinopla. Três exércitos aniquilados em dois meses, enquanto que o pequeno exército de Jerusalém (com o membros da Primeira Cruzada) derrotava um exército egípcio. Por alguns anos, não foram pregadas mais cruzadas, e os territórios cristãos no oriente tiveram de se aguentar por conta própria. Assumiram como padroeiro São Jorge da Capadócia, exemplo de cavaleiro cristão, e seu brasão de armas, a cruz vermelha num escudo branco. Entretanto ordens de monges cavaleiros foram formadas para lutar pelas terras sagradas e cuidar dos peregrinos. Os cavaleiros templários e hospitalários eram, em sua maioria, francos ou seus vassalos. Os cavaleiros teutônicos (Teutonicorum) eram germânicos. Esses eram os mais organizados, bravios e determinados do que os cruzados, mas nunca eram suficientes para fazer a região ficar segura. Os reinos cruzados sobreviveram por um tempo, em parte porque aprenderam a negociar, conciliar e jogar os diferentes grupos árabes uns contra os outros. O condado de Edessa caiu em 1144, sob Zangi, governante de Alepo e Mosul. Caíram mais tarde Antioquia em 1268, Trípoli em 1289 e o último posto dos Cruzados, Acre, durou até 1291. Segunda Cruzada (1147-1149) Em 1145, foi pregada uma nova cruzada por Eugénio III e São Bernardo. A perda do Condado de Edessa provocou a organização dessa cruzada. Desta vez foram reis que responderam ao apelo: Luís VII da França e Conrado III do Sacro Império, para nomear os mais importantes. Curiosamente, os contingentes flamengos e ingleses acabaram por conquistar Lisboa e voltar para as suas terras na sua maioria, uma vez que eram concedidas indulgências para quem combatia na Península Ibérica. O exército de Conrado acabou esmagado pelos turcos num momento de repouso. O que sobrou juntou-se aos franceses, com o apoio dos templários. Com algumas dificuldades de transporte, mais uma vez uma parte do exército teve de ser abandonada para trás (sobretudo os plebeus a pé), e estes tiveram de abrir caminho contra os turcos. Luís VII e Conrado em Jerusalém, depois de algumas discussões, acabaram por ser convencidos a atacar Damasco, mas ao fim de poucos dias tiveram que se retirar perante a ameaça de uma parte dos nobres fazê-lo por conta própria. O resultado desta cruzada foi miserável (se excetuarmos a conquista de Lisboa), tendo sucesso apenas em azedar as relações entre os reinos cruzados, os bizantinos e os governantes muçulmanos amigáveis. Nenhuma nova cruzada foi lançada até a um novo acontecimento: a conquista de Jerusalém pelos muçulmanos em 1187. Os cristãos enfrentavam um adversário decidido, Saladino. thumb|''A morte de [[Frederico Barbarossa, por Gustave Doré (1832-1883)]] Terceira Cruzada (1189-1192) A Terceira Cruzada, pregada pelo Papa Gregório VIII após a tomada de Jerusalém pelo sultão Saladino em 1187, foi denominada '''Cruzada dos Reis'. É assim denominada pela participação dos três principais soberanos europeus da época: Filipe Augusto (França), Frederico Barba-Ruiva (Sacro Império Romano-Germânico) e Ricardo Coração de Leão (Inglaterra). O imperador Frederico Barba-Ruiva, atendendo os apelos do papa, partiu com um contingente alemão de Ratisbona e tomou o itinerário danubiano atravessando com sucesso a Ásia Menor, porém afogou-se na Cilícia ao atravessar o Sélef (atual rio Göksu). A sua morte representou o fim prático desse núcleo. Os reis de França e Inglaterra passaram o tempo todo a querelar-se, até que aquele se retirou. Se Ricardo Coração de Leão conseguiu alguns actos notáveis (a conquista de Chipre, Acre, Jaffa e uma série de vitórias contra efectivos superiores) também não teve pejo em massacrar prisioneiros (incluindo mulheres e crianças). Com Saladino, teve um adversário à altura, combatendo e travando um subtil táctico. Em 1192, acabou-se por chegar a um acordo: os cristãos mantinham o que tinham conquistado e obtinham o direito de peregrinação, desde que desarmados, a Jerusalém (que ficava em mãos muçulmanas). Se esse objectivo principal falhara, alguns resultados tinham sido obtidos: Saladino vira a sua carreira de vitórias iniciais entrar num certo impasse e o território de Outremer (o nome que era dado aos reinos cruzados no oriente) sobrevivera. Quarta Cruzada (1202-1204) thumb|right|O [[Doge de Veneza|doge Dandolo, de Veneza, pregando a cruzada (Gustave Doré)]] A Quarta Cruzada foi denominada também de Cruzada Comercial, por ter sido desviada de seu intuito original pelo doge (duque) Enrico Dandolo, de Veneza, que levou os cristãos a saquear Zara e Constantinopla, onde foi fundado o Reino Latino de Constantinopla, fazendo com que o abismo entre as igrejas Ocidental e Oriental se estabelecesse definitivamente. O Papa Inocêncio III apelou a uma cruzada em 1198 para conquistar Jerusalém (o objectivo falhado da Terceira Cruzada), mas os preparativos começariam dois anos depois. Vários grandes senhores trouxeram exércitos e estipularam um acordo com Veneza que transportaria essas tropas na sua frota em troca de uma quantia. O problema é que muitos dos senhores acabaram por não ir, e os que foram não tinham condições para pagar o valor estipulado (que era fixo). left|thumb|250px|right|A entrada dos cruzados em Constantinopla, de [[Eugène Delacroix.]] Foi criado um novo acordo então: os cruzados conquistariam Zara, uma cidade veneziana na Dalmácia que se revoltara, em troca de um adiamento do pagamento. Entretanto chegaram notícias de Bizâncio. O Imperador Isaac II fora derrubado pelo seu irmão Aleixo III e fora cegado. O filho de Isaac II, de nome Aleixo IV, conseguira fugir e apelara aos cruzados para o ajudarem: em troca de o colocarem no trono prometia-lhes dinheiro e os recursos do império para a conquista de Jerusalém. Ainda hoje os historiadores discutem se as coisas se passaram assim ou se foi uma justificação para o que se iria suceder. Os cruzados aceitaram imediatamente uma vez que isso parecia resolver os seus problemas. Partiram em 1202. O Papa considerou que se atacassem território cristão (nomeadamente Zara) ficariam excomungados. A cidade foi conquistada e depois de deixarem passar o Inverno atacaram Constantinopla. A cidade resistiu, mas o imperador Aleixo III acabou por fugir com o tesouro da cidade. thumb|righr|300px|Depois da [[Quarta Cruzada: Império Latino, Império de Niceia, Império de Trebizonda e o Despotado do Épiro. As fronteiras são incertas.]] Com novos impostos a ser lançados para pagar as promessas feitas aos cruzados, rapidamente a população ficou à beira da revolta. Aleixo V, um parente afastado fez um golpe matando Aleixo IV e colocando novamente na prisão Isaac II que fora libertado pelos cruzados e governara com o filho. Os cruzados decidiram então conquistar em proveito próprio o império, nomear um imperador latino e dividir os territórios. Aleixo fugiu com algum tesouro e a cidade foi saqueada pelos latinos durante três dias. Estátuas, mosaicos, relíquias, riquezas acumuladas durante quase um milénio foram pilhadas ou destruídas durante os incêndios. A cidade sofreu um golpe tão terrível que nunca mais conseguiu se recompor, mesmo depois de voltar a ser grega em 1261. E assim terminou a Quarta Cruzada, pois ninguém pensou mais em dirigir-se para Jerusalém: a maioria regressou com o que roubara, alguns ficaram com feudos no oriente. Cruzada Albigense Geralmente é aceito pela maioria dos estudiosos que o catarismo surgiu em meados de 1143, quando surgiram os primeiros relatos de um grupo defendendo crenças similares em Colónia pela clérigo Eberwin de Steinfeld,Veja especialmente The Origins of European Dissent de R.I. Moore, e a coleção de ensaios Heresy and the Persecuting Society in the Middle Ages: Essays on the Work of R.I. Moore para uma consideração sobre a origem dos cátaros, e prova contra a identificação anterior de heréticos no Ocidente, tal como aqueles identificados em 1025 em Monforte, próximo a Milão, como cátaros. Ver também Heresies of the High Middle Ages, uma coleçãode documentos pertinentess às heresias ocidentais na Alta Idade Média, editada por Walter Wakefield e Austin P. Evans. o catarismo acreditava no dualismo, professando a existência de um deus do Bem e outro do Mal, Cristo seria o deus do bem enviado para salvar as almas humanas, após a morte as almas boas iriam para o céu, enquanto as más iriam praticar metempsicose.História Global Brasil e Geral. Volume Único. Gilberto Cotrim. ISBN 978-85-02-05256-7 Os cátaros eram especialmente numerosos em Occitânia (sul da atual França),"Massacre of the Pure." Time. 28 April 1961. e sua liderança era protegida por nobres poderosos, . Text and French translation. Reprinted: Toulouse: Le Pérégrinateur, 1996.) e também por alguns bispos, que se ressentiam da autoridade papal em suas dioceses. Em 1178 Henri de Marcy, legado do papa, qualificou as populações de implantação cátara com a alcunha em latim de sedes Satanae, sedes de Satã.(Labal :129) Quando as tentativas diplomáticas do Papa Inocêncio III para reverter o catarismo falharam , mais proeminentemente o suposto assassinato do legado papal Pierre de Castelnau, Inocêncio III declarou uma cruzada contra o Languedoc em 1208. A Inquisição foi criada em 1229 para erradicar os cátaros remanescentes, operando no sul de Toulouse, Albi, Carcassonne e outras cidades durante todo o século XIII, e uma grande parte do século XIV, extirpando definitivamente o movimento. Cruzada das Crianças (1212) thumb|A Cruzada das Crianças, por [[Gustave Doré (1832-1883)]] A Cruzada das Crianças, é um misto de fantasia e fatos. A lenda baseia-se em duas movimentações separadas com origem na França e na Alemanha, no ano de 1212. Esta cruzada teria ocorrido entre a Terceira e a Quarta Cruzada e seria um movimento extraoficial, baseado na crença que apenas as almas puras (no caso as crianças) poderiam libertar Jerusalém. A ideia teria surgido após a notícia de que Constantinopla, uma cidade cristã, tinha sido saqueada pelos cruzados, fazendo cristãos crerem que não se poderia confiar em adultos. 50 mil crianças teriam sido colocadas em navios, saindo do porto de Marselha (França) rumo a Jerusalém. O resultado foi um desastre, pois a maioria das crianças morreu no caminho, de fome ou de frio. As que sobreviveram foram vendidas como escravas pelos turcos no Norte da África. Alguns chegaram somente até a Itália, outros se dispersaram, e houve aqueles que foram seqüestrados e escravizados pelos muçulmanos. Quinta Cruzada (1217-1221) Também pregada por Inocêncio III, partiu em 1217 e foi liderada por André II, rei da Hungria, e por Leopoldo VI, duque da Áustria. Decidiu-se que para se conquistar Jerusalém era necessário conquistar o Egito primeiro, uma vez que este controlava esse território. Desembarcados em São João D'Acre, decidiram atacar Damietta, cidade que servia de acesso ao Cairo, a capital. Depois de conquistar uma pequena fortaleza de acesso aguardaram reforços e meteram-se a caminho. Depois de alguns combates, e quando tudo parecia perdido, uma série de crises na liderança egípcia permitiram aos cruzados ocupar o campo inimigo. O sultão acabou por oferecer o reino de Jerusalém e uma enorme quantia se os cristãos retirassem; o cardeal Pelágio, que se tornara num dos chefes da expedição, acabou por convencer os restantes a recusar. Começaram a cercar Damietta e depois de algumas batalhas sofreram uma derrota. O sultão renovou a proposta, mas foi novamente recusada. Depois de um longo cerco, que durou de fevereiro a novembro, a cidade caiu. Os conflitos entre os cruzados agudizaram-se e perdeu-se tanto tempo que os egípcios recuperaram forças. Reforços até 1221 chegaram aos cristãos. Lançaram-se numa ofensiva, mas os muçulmanos foram retirando-se e levaram os cruzados a uma armadilha; sem comida e cercados acabaram por ter de chegar a um acordo: retiravam-se do Egito e tinham suas vidas salvas. Sexta Cruzada (1228-1229) Foi liderada pelo imperador do Sacro Império Frederico II de Hohenstauffen, que tinha sido excomungado pelo Papa. Ele partiu com um exército que foi diminuindo com as deserções, e uma semi-hostilidade das forças cristãs locais devido à sua excomunhão. Aproveitando-se das discórdias entre os muçulmanos, Frederico II conseguiu, por intermédio da diplomacia, um tratado com o sultão aiúbida al-Kamil que lhe concedia a posse de Jerusalém, Belém e Nazaré por dez anos. Mas a derrota dos cristãos em Gaza fê-los perder os Santos Lugares em 1244. Sétima Cruzada (1248-1250) Foi liderada pelo rei da França Luís IX, posteriormente canonizado como São Luís. Ele desembarcou diretamente no Egito e, depois de alguns combates, conquistou Damietta. Novamente o sultão ofereceu Jerusalém e novamente foi recusado. Em Mansurá, depois de quase terem vencido, os cruzados são derrotados pela imprudência do irmão do rei, Roberto de Artois. Depois de uma retirada desastrosa, o exército rendeu-se. Luís IX caiu prisioneiro e os cristãos tiveram de pagar um pesado resgate pela sua libertação. Somente a resistência da rainha francesa em Damietta permitiu que se conseguisse negociar com os egípcios. Luís ficou mais algum tempo e conseguiu salvar o território de Outremer (indiretamente, as invasões mongóis deram o seu contributo). Oitava Cruzada (1270) Os egípcios da dinastia mameluca * em 1265, tomaram Cesareia, Haifa e Arsuf; * em 1266, ocuparam a Galileia e parte da Armênia e, * em 1268, conquistaram Antioquia. O Oriente Médio vivia uma época de anarquia entre as ordens religiosas que deveriam defendê-lo, bem como entre comerciantes genoveses e venezianos. O rei francês Luís IX retomou então o espírito das cruzadas e lançou novo empreendimento armado, a Oitava Cruzada, em 1270, embora sem grande percussão na Europa. Os objetivos eram agora diferentes dos projetos anteriores: geograficamente, o teatro de operações não era o Levante mas antes Túnis, e o propósito, mais que militar, era a conversão do emir da mesma cidade norte-africana. Luís IX partiu inicialmente para o Egito, que estava sendo devastado pelo sultão Baibars. Dirigiu-se depois para Túnis, na esperança de converter o emir da cidade e o sultão ao cristianismo. O sultão Maomé recebeu-o de armas nas mãos. A expedição de São Luís redundou como quase todas as outras expedições, numa tragédia. Não chegaram sequer a ter oportunidade de combater: mal desembarcaram as forças francesas em Túnis, logo foram acometidas por uma peste que assolava a região, ceifando inúmeras vidas entre os cristãos, nomeadamente São Luís e um dos seus filhos. O outro filho do rei, Filipe, o Audaz, ainda em 1270, firmou um tratado de paz com o sultão e voltou à Europa. Chegou a Paris em maio de 1271 e foi coroado rei, em Reims, em agosto do mesmo ano. Nona Cruzada (1271 - 1272) A Nona Cruzada é, muitas vezes, considerada como parte da Oitava. Em 1268, Baibars, sultão mameluco de Egito, havia reduzido o Reino Latino de Jerusalém, o mais importante Estado cristão estabelecido pelos cruzados, a uma pequena faixa de terra entre Sídon e Acre. Alguns meses após a morte de Luís IX, na Oitava Cruzada, o príncipe Eduardo da Inglaterra, depois Eduardo I, comandou os seus seguidores até Acre. Em 1271 e inícios de 1272, conseguiu combater Baibars, após firmar alianças com alguns governantes da região adversários dele. Em 1272, estabeleceu contatos para firmar uma trégua, mas Baibars tentou assassiná-lo, enviando homens que fingiram buscar o batismo como cristãos. Eduardo, então, começou preparativos para atacar Jerusalém, quando chegaram notícias da morte de seu pai, Henrique III. Eduardo, como herdeiro ao trono, decidiu retornar à Inglaterra e assinou um tratado com Baibars, que possibilitou seu retorno e, assim, terminou a Nona Cruzada. Acontecimentos posteriores O equilíbrio na região permaneceu frágil. Os anos seguintes viram um aumento das demandas dos Mamelucos, como também aumentaram as perseguição aos peregrinos, contrariando os termos da trégua. Em 1289, o sultão mameluco Qalawun juntou um grande exército, investiu sobre o que restava do Condado de Trípoli, e, finalmente, cercou a capital, Trípoli, e tomou-a depois de um sangrento assalto. O ataque, porém, foi particularmente devastador para os Mamelucos, porque a resistência cristã alcançou proporções fanáticas e Qalawun perdeu seu filho primogênito e mais capaz na campanha. Ele esperou outros dois anos para recuperar sua força. Em 1291, um grupo de peregrinos de Acre foi atacado e, em represália, mataram dezenove comerciantes muçulmanos em uma caravana síria. (Outra versão diz que um grupo de soldados italianos católicos degolaram os islâmicos e eliminaram na mesma leva outro tanto de sírios cristãos.) Qalawun exigiu que eles pagassem uma quantia extraordinária em compensação. Quando nenhuma resposta veio, o Sultão usou isto como um pretexto para sitiar Acre, e acabar com o último estado Cruzado independente na Terra Santa . Em abril de 1291, a cidade acordou cercada por milhares de soldados muçulmanos. A cristandade correu em socorro de um de seus pontos mais estratégicos na Terra Santa. Cavaleiros hospitalários, teutônicos e templários, somados a tropas inglesas e italianas, partiram para defender o porto de Acre. Em 18 de Maio de 1291, as forças turcas e egípcias tomaram a cidade de Acre. Qalawun morreu durante o ataque, deixando Khalil como Sultão Mameluco. Com Acre tomada, os Estados Cruzados deixaram de existir. Caía assim o último bastião dos europeus na Palestina. Rapidamente, os poucos territórios estabelecidos pelos cruzados que restavam no Oriente Médio foram reconquistados pelos muçulmanos. Inicialmente, o centro do poder dos Cruzados foi movido para o norte (para Tortosa), e finalmente para a ilha de Chipre. Sua última posição segura na Terra Santa, a ilha de Rodes, foi perdida em 1302-1303. O período dos Cruzadas na Terra Santa estava terminado, quase duzentos anos depois do Papa Urbano II iniciar sua pregação. Causas do fracasso Diversas razões contribuíram para o fracasso das Cruzadas, entre elas: os europeus eram minoria, em meio a uma população geralmente hostil; a opressão à população nativa fez com que o domínio fosse cada vez mais difícil; as diversas lutas entre os próprios cristãos contribuíram para enfraquecê-los enormemente. Todas, exceto a pacífica sexta Cruzada (1228-1229), foram prejudicadas pela cobiça e brutalidade; judeus e cristãos na Europa foram massacrados por turbas armadas em seu caminho para a Terra Santa. O papado era incapaz de controlar as imensas forças à sua disposição. O legado das cruzadas As cruzadas influenciaram a cavalaria europeia e, durante séculos, sua literatura. Se por um lado aprofundaram a hostilidade entre o cristianismo e o Islã, por outro estimularam os contatos econômicos e culturais para benefício permanente da civilização europeia. O comércio entre a Europa e a Ásia Menor aumentou consideravelmente e a Europa conheceu novos produtos, em especial, o açúcar e o algodão. Os contatos culturais que se estabeleceram entre a Europa e o Oriente tiveram um efeito estimulante no conhecimento ocidental e, até certo ponto, prepararam o caminho para o Renascimento. A jihad No início do século XII, o mundo muçulmano tinha praticamente esquecido a Jihad, a guerra religiosa travada contra os inimigos do Islão. A explosiva expansão da sua religião durante o século VIII tinha-se reduzido às memórias de grandeza dessa época. Após a queda de Jerusalém, muitos proeminentes líderes religiosos, como o qadi Abu Sa’ ad al-Harawi, tentaram convencer o califa abássida a preparar a Jihad contra os firanji (de francos, que era como os muçulmanos se referiam aos europeus). No entanto, somente perto de duas décadas depois é que o sultão turco designou um proeminente militar, um atabeg chamado Zengi, para resolver o problema firanj. thumb|200px|left|Inimigos dos Cruzados, por [[Gustave Doré.]] Após a primeira cruzada, a moral dos muçulmanos estava de rastos. Os firanj detinham uma reputação de ferocidade entre os turcos e os árabes. Com os espectaculares sucessos em Antioquia e Jerusalém, os firanj pareciam quase imparáveis. Eles humilhavam o poderoso califado egípcio anualmente e faziam investidas em terras inimigas impunemente. Exceptuando os vassalos do Egito, a maioria dos aterrorizados líderes muçulmanos dos territórios mais próximos pagavam um pesado tributo para assegurar a paz. Zengi iniciou o longo e lento processo de modificar a imagem que os muçulmanos tinham dos firanj. Tendo recebido o domínio das terras à volta de Mossul e Alepo, Zengi começou uma campanha contra os firanj em 1132 com a ajuda do seu lugar-tenente Sawar. Em cinco anos, conseguiu reduzir o número dos castelos importantes ao longo da fronteira do Condado de Edessa e derrotou o exército firanj em batalha. Em 1144 capturou a cidade de Edessa e neutralizou de forma efectiva o primeiro domínio estabelecido pelos Cruzados. Zengi foi o primeiro líder muçulmano a enfrentar os firanj e que não só sobreviveu, como triunfou. Ele provou que os firanj podiam ser bloqueados. Os líderes de Bagdad aprovaram os sucessos de Zengi, e cedo um grande número de títulos precediam o seu nome: O Emir, o General, o Grande, o Justo, o Ajudante de Deus, o Triunfante, o Único, o Pilar da Religião, a Pedra de Base do Islão, …Honra de Reis, Apoiante de Sultões … o Sol dos Merecedores, … Protector do Príncipe dos Fiéis. Zengi gostou tanto da enchente de elogios, que insistiu que os seus arautos e escrivães utilizassem todos os títulos na sua correspondência. Embora Zengi fosse um grande herói militar, ele foi simplesmente muito implacável e cruel nas suas campanhas contra Damasco para motivar os muçulmanos para uma guerra religiosa. Uma noite do ano 1146, encontrando-se ele alcoolizado, ao ter presenciado a um erro do seu eunuco particular, Lulu (pérola), e prometeu mandá-lo executar por incompetência. Mais tarde, enquanto Zengi dormia, Lulu pegou na adaga do seu dono e apunhalou-o repetidamente e fugiu, coberto pela escuridão da noite. O herdeiro de Zengi, Nur al-Din, e o seu sucessor Salah al-Din (Saladino), eram extremamente piedosos, observando rigidamente a Sunna e os Pilares do Islão na sua vida pública e particular. Ambos rodearam-se de religiosos e teólogos e sábios em geral. Para além disso fizeram uma activa campanha para espalhar o fervor religioso e propaganda entre os seus súbditos muçulmanos. Com os seus exemplos de religiosidade, Nur al-Din iniciou – e o seu sucessor Salah al-Din cultivou – uma guerra religiosa, uma jihad, contra os Firanj. Enquanto que Zengi apenas podia contar com os seus soldados, o apelo à jihad atraiu os soldados muçulmanos de toda a Arábia, Egito e Pérsia. Este massivo exército permitiu Salah al-Din esmagar os firanj na Batalha de Hattin e enfraquecer as forças da Terceira Cruzada de Ricardo Coração de Leão. A chama da Jihad de Salah al-Din deixou de arder em 1193, quando morreu. O irmão do sultão, Saphadin, não pretendia entrar em mais guerras, e quando Ricardo Coração de Leão foi para a Europa, o poderio militar dos firanj estava praticamente neutralizado e não mais necessidade de derramamento de sangue. A partir desta altura Saphadim acreditava que a coexistência pacífica com Firanj ainda era possível. Várias décadas mais tarde, uma jihad iria finalmente purgar os firanj da Síria e Palestina, embora até 1291, os muçulmanos ainda partilhassem uma pequena parte desse território com os firanj. As cruzadas na conquista de Portugal Quando surgiu o reino de Portugal, a cristandade agitava-se no fervor das Cruzadas do Oriente. Os portos de Galiza, que davam acesso a Santiago de Compostela, a barra do rio Douro e a vasta baía de Lisboa, eram pontos de escala das frotas de cruzados que do Norte da Europa seguiam para a Terra Santa. Quando, em 1140, [Afonso I tentou a conquista de Lisboa, fê-lo com o auxílio de estrangeiros: setenta navios franceses que tinham entrado a barra do Douro e aportado a Gaia. Mas a conquista não foi possível devido às poderosas defesas que rodeavam Lisboa. Em 1147, entra na barra do Douro, vinda de Dartmouth, uma frota de 200 velas, transportando cruzados de várias nações: alemães, flamengos, normandos e ingleses num total de 13 000 homens. Aproveitando este facto, Afonso I escreveu ao bispo do Porto D. Pedro, pedindo-lhe que persuadisse os cruzados a ajudarem-no na empresa, prometendo-lhes o saque da cidade. No dia seguinte desembarcaram os cruzados em Lisboa, que tiveram as últimas negociações com D. Afonso, firmando o pacto. Depois da tomada da cidade, muitos cruzados ficaram por lá. Um capitão de cruzados, Jourdan, foi senhor e parece que o primeiro povoador da Lourinhã. Ao francês Allardo foi doada Vila Verde dos Francos, no distrito de Lisboa e concelho de Alenquer (perto da Serra do Montejunto). Alguns anos depois, em 1152, partiu de Bergen uma esquadra de peregrinos do Norte da Europa, comandados por Rognvaldo III, rei das Órcades, com 15 navios e 2 000 homens. No inverno do ano seguinte, esta esquadra estava nas costas de Galiza onde pilhou algumas povoações. No verão de 1154 desce a costa portuguesa e ajuda o monarca na conquista de Alcácer do Sal. A empresa era rendosa, pois a cidade era o mais importante porto do Sado, cercada de pinhais, cujas madeiras eram utilizadas na construção de navios. A empresa falhou e o mesmo se deu anos mais tarde desta vez com a ajuda da frota do conde da Flandres composta de franceses e flamengos, e partiu para a Síria em 1157, aportando à barra do Tejo. Em 1189 D. Sancho I entra em negociações com outra esquadra, que acabou por entrar na baía de Lagos e ocuparam o Castelo de Albur (Alvor), um dos mais fortes da região. Meses depois entra no Tejo outra frota alemã que tocara em Dartmouth recebendo muitos peregrinos e que ajudou a conquistar Silves. Capital de província, populosa, grande centro de comércio e de cultura, a cidade estava bem fortificada. A notícia destas vitórias chegou ao Norte de África e a resposta não se fez esperar. Os mouros põem cerco a Silves, que não conseguiram tomar, partindo o califa em direcção a Santarém, tomando Torres Novas no caminho e pondo o cerco a Tomar. Perante esta situação, D. Sancho I pediu auxílio aos cruzados vassalos de Ricardo Coração de Leão, que se tinham reunido no Tejo, e foram ter a Santarém, que não chegou a ser atacada por causa da peste que vitimou a maior parte dos mouros. No ano seguinte, os mouros regressam reconquistando Silves, a província de Alcácer, com excepção de Évora. Anos depois outra armada de cruzados, mesmo sem terem chegado a acordo com D. Sancho I, tomam Silves e saqueiam a cidade, prosseguindo para a Síria. Em 1212, com a derrota na Batalha de Navas de Tolosa, o reino mouro entra em decadência. Em 1217, entra nova frota alemã, e D. Soeiro, bispo de Lisboa, convenceu-os a conquistar Alcácer do Sal, navegando a esquadra por Setúbal, com os seus 100 navios. Alcácer resistiu durante dois meses até capitular. No princípio do Inverno regressa a frota ao Tejo, passando aí o resto do inverno. * FLETCHER, Richard A. A cruz e o crescente: cristianismo e islã, de Maomé à Reforma. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 2004. * WILLIAMS, Paul. O guia completo das cruzadas. São Paulo: Madras, 2007. * Cruzadas do Norte * * * Categoria:Cruzadas af:Kruistog als:Kreuzzug an:Cruzatas ar:حملات صليبية arz:حملات صليبيه ast:Cruzaes az:Səlib yürüşləri bat-smg:Krīžiaus žīgē be:Крыжовыя паходы be-x-old:Крыжовыя паходы bg:Кръстоносен поход bn:ক্রুসেড br:Kroaziadegoù bs:Krstaški ratovi ca:Croades ceb:Mga Krusada ckb:شەڕەکانی خاچپەرستی cs:Křížové výpravy cy:Y Croesgadau da:Korstog de:Kreuzzug el:Σταυροφορίες en:Crusades eo:Krucmilitoj es:Cruzadas et:Ristisõjad eu:Gurutzadak fa:جنگ‌های صلیبی fi:Ristiretket fiu-vro:Ristisõda fr:Croisades fur:Crosadis fy:Krústocht ga:Crosáidí gl:Cruzadas he:מסעי הצלב hi:सलीबी युद्ध hr:Križarski ratovi hu:Keresztes háborúk hy:Խաչակրաց արշավանքներ ia:Cruciadas id:Perang Salib ig:Njè Ághá Jésu ilo:Dagiti Krusada io:Krucomilito is:Krossferðir it:Crociata ja:十字軍 jv:Perang Salib ka:ჯვაროსნული ლაშქრობები kk:Крест жорықтары ko:십자군 ku:Seferên Xaçperestan la:Expeditio sacra lad:Krusatas lez:Хашпересрин финар lt:Kryžiaus žygiai lv:Krusta kari mk:Крстоносни војни ml:കുരിശുയുദ്ധങ്ങൾ mn:Загалмайтны аян дайн mr:क्रुसेड ms:Perang Salib mt:Kruċjata mwl:Cruzada my:ခရူးဆိတ် စစ်ပွဲများ nds:Krüüztog new:क्रुसेड्स् nl:Kruistocht nn:Krosstog no:Korstog nrm:Crouésade oc:Crosada pa:ਸਲੀਬੀ ਜੰਗਾਂ pl:Krucjata pms:Crosià pnb:صلیبی جنگاں ps:صليبي جګړې ro:Cruciadă ru:Крестовые походы rue:Хрестовы походы scn:Cruciati sh:Križarski ratovi si:කුරුස යුද්ධ simple:Crusades sk:Križiacka výprava sl:Križarske vojne sq:Kryqëzatat sr:Крсташки ратови sv:Korståg sw:Vita za Misalaba ta:சிலுவைப் போர்கள் te:క్రూసేడులు th:สงครามครูเสด tk:Haçly ýörişler tl:Mga Krusada tr:Haçlı Seferleri ug:سەلىپنىڭ شەرققە يۈرۈش قىلىشى uk:Хрестові походи ur:صلیبی جنگیں uz:Salib yurishi vec:Crociade vi:Thập tự chinh wa:Croejhåde (guere) war:Krusada wo:Xarey jóoñe yi:קרייצצוג za:Cibcihginh doengcwngh zh:十字軍東征 zh-min-nan:Si̍p-jī-kun zh-yue:十字軍東征